With the expanding use of computer networks, such as the Internet, an increasing amount of commerce is conducted electronically. Retailers, manufacturers, and others have made virtually every type of product and service available to consumers via computer networks. The advantages of purchasing products and services electronically from retailers are numerous. For example, consumers are presented with a wide selection of products to choose from and have the convenience of shopping for products from anywhere a consumer may have access to a computer network, rather than making a trip to a typical department store.
However, electronic retailers face unique challenges that are not present in a typical department store. Given the large amount of goods and services (collectively and interchangeably referred to herein as “items”) being offered for sale, effective display of items is crucial for online retailers. Electronic retailers can find it difficult to ensure that high selling items attract the attention of customers. In addition, electronic retailers can find it difficult to ensure that new products and services are not effectively lost amongst the large number of pre-existing items being offered for sale. The present invention is directed to a computer-implemented method and system that give electronic retailers the ability to ensure that items for sale attract the attention of customers.